godzilla vs darkron
by redrain24
Summary: my first story p.s i messed up at darkrons name at the end thats becuse its was his former name and i forgot to change it


godzilla vs. darkrion i do not own any monster except darkrion and dark mothra i created them heres the story orga,destroyah,mechgodzilla,king ghidorah,hedorah,space godzilla and battra were plaining to destroy godzilla once and for all so they took a bit of each of there dna and form a monster witch was darkron who put all of them under mind control day 1 the message Godzilla is on Monster island, watching the sun go down on the beach and is a bit deppresed godzilla:sigh  
mothra walks onto the beach mothra:whats wrong godzilla godzilla:nothing mothra:i know somethings wrong i can sense it

godzilla:if you really want to know im still sad that destroyah killed my father mothra:oh godzilla:its like it wa.  
rodan:ha ha im super man the knife wont hurt me mothra:better go help him before he kills himself godzilla:ya dont want another person i like dead im already close to doing suicide king ghidorah suddenly crashes into the beach badly hurt

right head:telegram hands a letter to godzilla

godzilla:dude or dudes are you ok

left head:does a cow lay eggs

godzilla:who did this to you

middle head:darkron did this to us

godzilla:so...

all heads:JUST READ THE LETTER ALREADY

godzilla reads the letter godzilla:a cookie?

middle head:oh sorry thats my cookie heres the letter hands him another letter

godzilla:a half eaten m&ms factory

middle head:you guys gotta keep our pockets clean left head:us you just throw useless garbadge in there

right head:you two act so inmature

left and middle head:what!your so useless you dont help at all

godzilla:guys

all heads start fighting and biteing each other then godzilla bites there tail

all heads:owwwww!!

godzilla:sorry i had to do that anyway weres the real lette r middle head:here

godzilla:thanks ahem dear godzilla i dare you to challange me to a batlle you have 5 days to get ready once the 5 days are up this letter will telaport you to the center of the earth where we will fight sighned your murder darkron

right head:so what are you gonna do

godzilla:kill him duh

left head:oh yah

godzilla:so do you guys need any help

all heads:No!

godzilla:ok then get off my island

godzilla grabs king ghidorahs tail and throws him in the ocean

godzilla:yawns wow it getting dark i should go to bed

godzilla walks back to his cave and goes to sleep then he has a dream night 1 nightmare message obey me obey me

no... no...

you must its your true meaning to kill all you love

no.. no... noooooooo!leave me alone

kill kill kill!

noooooooo!

day 2 the begining of the start godzila already told everyone about the battle so they started training godzilla:uhhhhhh angrius:godzilla anything wrong

godzilla:uhh sorry im really tired im going back to bed

angurius:whats wrong with him

mothra:i dont know i should watch him

godzilla was sleeping in his cave soon after godzilla fell asleep mothra snuck in thanks to mothra being psychic she can read godzillas mind and can hear godzillas dreams and can get in his dreams

voice:destroy all your friends

godzilla:no i wont listen to you

voice:join me godzilla: no no

mothra:leave him alone

voice:destroy her

godzilla:... yes master

godzilla charges up his atomic breath

mothra doges it and then charges at godzilla and wraps him up in silk

mothra:godzilla break free of his control

mothra thought for a second then she told godzilla to wake up he did and found mothra in the cave with him

godzilla:mothra what are you doing here

mothra:someones trying to control you i think

night 2 opration:capture part 1 all of the evil monsters in the story discription were in a cave and darkron was in a huge cylinder due to the fact he was still developing

darkrion:is godzilla under my mind control

space godzilla:not exactly sir mothra was able to get him free of it

battra:hmmm my counterpart i know that shes psychic she probly messed with the mind control we gotta destroy mothra first before we can do anything else

darkron:ok then battra,destroyah and space godzilla bring mothra to me destroyah/battra/space godzilla:yes sir

orga:sir i have a qustion why not just kill mothra instead of capturing her darkrion:becuse if they can get mothra here i can asorb her powers making me more powerful and i can make her surrender to us

night 2 opration:capture part 2 destroyah and battra are flying to monster island space godzilla is holding on to destroyahs legs once they got there they went to mothras cave then quckly battra wraped mothra up in silk witch woke up mothra but mothra made no noise due to the silk blocking her moulth then destroyah picked up mothra and tossed here around abit in his/hers claws

spacegodzilla:we have to get out of here before anyone notices

they flew back the same way they came then when there were bout a mile away from the island it morning godzilla went to greet mothra to find that shes gone then he noticed a small shadow then godzilla quickly woke all the monsters on the island and then they chased the shadows they caught up with them to see what was happening then battra and destroyah held them back while spacegodzilla took mothra and used a crystel to call backup darkrion sent hedorah and orga to help the villians defeated the good monsters and took mothra back to base all the good monsters are badly hurt and could barely move

day 3 last hope battle the good monsters were still badly hurtbut godzilla knew if they killed mothra all hope would be lost so he pushed himself to the limits by runing after the evil monsters but he lost the battle the bad monsters reached the cave where darkrion was then a black shadow came out of the top of the tube darkrion destroyah put mothra down then the black shadow started to cover mothra then she was completely covered in the shadow all the bad monsters watched the black shadow remained over mothra for hours then it came off mothra and mothra emerged with red eyes red and black swirled wings and a black body mothra:..what should i do for you... master

darkrion:battra

battra:yes sir

darkrion:there is no need for you now battra,mothra destroy battra

mothra:yes master

mothra slashed battra and used he anntena beam on her then mothra tangled her in silk battra broke free of it then battra knew she wasent powerful enough to beat mothra so battra flew away only to be pulled back by mothras silk darkrion:every one fire your lasers at battra everyone except mothra,battra and darkron:yes master fires there lasers  
but just then godzilla came up and pulled battra out of mothras grip darkrion:mothra battle godzilla everyone else protect me all except godzilla,darkrion and battra:yes master mothra upercuts godzilla godzilla is still weak so he takes alot of damage and then mothra smashes into him godzilla:faintlymothra stop get him out of your head please stop this mothra:no darkron commands me now im not your friend anymore feel the wrath of dark mothra!

mothra smashes into godzilla again then battra knew that godzilla saved her life then battra tangled mothra up in silk then picked up godzilla and brought him to monster island when battra picked godzilla up godzilla fell unconscious all the other good monster were back at the island after 3 hours godzilla woke up on the beach he looked around and saw battra next to him although the sand was pink becuse all the blood that bled from godzilla wounds godzilla:thank you

battra:youre welcome go to sleep you need to regain energy for the fight with darkron

godzilla falls asleepbut then quickly woke up remebering that if he fell asleep he will get controled by darkrion then but then he remembered that battra had psychic powers to so he fell back to sleep night 3:pain of dreams

voice:i gave you a warning but you suvived youre lucky i will give you another chance

voice:join me!! join me!! you must you will

godzilla:no no noo!! gets extreme pain all over his body ahhhhh!!

voice:now join me!!

godzilla:noo!! i will never gets more extreme painahhhhh!!

voice:i will ask you one more time join me!!

godzilla:no!! then instead of getting extreme pain a big black walll started heading towords him

godzilla runs

godzilla:help someone help!!

then battra woke godzilla up

battra:whats wrong godzilla:darkrion tried to get me to join him again battra:ok ill keep watch of your dreams while you sleep godzilla:ok bolth go back to sleep

mothra:muhahahahahahaha!!

godzilla:mothra?

voice:its to late godzilla its the end of you end of all

mothra apears in front of godzilla and starts beating him up then battra starts to help godzilla then its morning battra and godzilla wakes up greeted by rodan and angurius day 4:training day

godzilla:what are you two here doing here

angurius:1.tommrows the final battle we have to get ready

rodan:2.why is battra here

godzilla:shes a ally now darkron turned mothra evil and i got hurt and battra helped me

rodan and angurius:ohhhhhhh

godzilla:you 2 get all the monsters on the island up and tell them to train ok

rodan and angurius:yes sir

so all the monsters trained at the end of the day they all sleep in a big cave together night 4:just a few hours away!

godzilla:ok everyone get well rested we have a big battle tommrow

everyone:ok

day 5:dooms day everyone wakes up then the letter in godzillas pocket covered all of monster island in a bright light suddenly they were on a circle island surrounded by lava then suddenly a large winged dragon-like monster came then after that mothra came then the rest of the evil monsters the monsters started to fight each other except godzilla,mothra and darkron

darkron:i gave you not one but two warnings godzilla know you must pay the price

godzilla:grrrrr... lets out a roar  
godzilla and darkron charge for each other then darkron grabed godzilla by the neck then darkron charged up energy in his other hand then lunged it into godzillas stomach making a big hole in his stomach then darkrion slowly started to crush godzillas skull

darkrion:mothra destroy him

mothra:...

darkrion:mothra!

mothra:...no

darkrion:what!!

darkrion drops godzilla and then walks towerd mothra darkrion:mothra destroy him now!

mothra:no! no i wont darkrion:HOW DARE YOU DISOBAY ME!!

darkrion slashes at mothra but mothra dodges it then godzilla fires a atomic breath at darkrion knocking him into the lava all evil monster retrun to normal and mothra returns back to normal then all the good monsters go back to monster island fin 


End file.
